Serenity's Last Moments
by pkdainichi
Summary: Um...Flashy back to Silver Millennium from Serenity's POV. Not told in the first person though.


Serenity's Last Moments (PG-13) by Sailor Peacekeeper  
(First published under the penname Salior_Sun13)  
Author's notes:  
This story takes place during the last battle of the   
Silver Millennium in the MANGA version of "Sailor   
Moon". It starts right before Queen Beryl kills   
Endymion. Now, let's get started!  
COPYRIGHT NOTES:  
"SailorMoon"(Original Japanese ver.) is copyright   
1993 Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha Ltd., Toei Ani.  
"Sailor Moon"(English ver.) is copyright 1995   
(I think, I'm not sure) DiC[k] Entertainment,   
Mixx Entertainment Inc. & copyright 2000 Cloverway   
Entertainment.   
***  
Silver Millennium, the Moon, two miles away from   
the moon palace:   
  
Serenity stood behind Endymion and watched the   
carnage around her with wide eyes. She had   
never seen violence like this, and the foul   
stench of death was new to her. She turned and   
looked on as one Queen Beryl's minions killed   
Jupiter. She wanted to yell the name of her   
fallen friend, to drop to the ground and pound her  
tiny fists into the ground and sob until the chaos   
was over. And she would have but she remembered   
what Endymion had told her before the battle   
began: "Stay behind me, Sere. Don't move too   
fast or yell. The Sailor Senshi will guard your  
back; I'll guard your front. We don't want   
Queen Beryl to know you're here, Okay?"   
Serenity looked at the fallen bodies of   
the four inner Senshi. All four. Taken from   
this world too quickly. She looked towards   
the three remaining Senshi that were standing  
Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn. They would all   
die soon, just like the others had. She   
leaned over Endymion's shoulder and whispered:   
"Endy, I'm scared."   
"Don't be Sere, this will all be   
over soon." Endymion saw Beryl's blade swing  
towards him, and remembered what he had vowed   
to Serenity's father just before he died: "I   
will always protect Serenity, even with my   
dying breath. I promise." It looked as if   
that promise was going to fuill itself sooner   
than Endymion had anticipated. He turned around  
to look a Serenity 'I want my last sight in this  
life to be her.' "Sere, I'm sorry. I'm so   
sorrAHHHHHH!" Endymion screamed in pain as Beryl's  
sword made contact with his flesh. His eyes   
rolled up in his head; his eyelids flittered   
then closed. He fell forward, away from his beloved  
Serenity. Sailor Saturn, the last Senshi left   
standing turned to look at the princess after she   
heard the loud cry of "ENDYMION!! NOOOOO!!" and   
saw Princess Serenity, a strange vision of white, hope,  
and goodness in contrast to the dark hues of blood that  
stained the battle flied, standing exposed to Queen   
Beryl's vision. The evil Queen laughed, "So this   
is where they were hiding you, eh, Princess?"   
Serenity's eyes grew wide as two elements bombarded   
her senses: the sight of Endymion's killer and the   
sound of the Sailor Senshi of Saturn's death. Serenity  
stood and looked and Queen Beryl, shell-shocked, as an  
awful thought ran thought her mind: 'Oh, gods, they're   
all dead and it because of me. Not only that, the one  
they fought so hard to keep me away from is the one who  
will kill me. It was all in vain...all their efforts   
wasted...well I won't let that happen, I won't let Beryl  
be the one to kill me...' she saw Endymion's sword   
lying next to his dead body, 'It must have dropped when   
he died...well, Endy, don't worry, I shall join you soon.'  
Serenity knelt down and examined the sword, 'It's still   
sharp...' she picked up the sword by its hilt, aimed the   
point at the upper left side of her chest, where her heart  
was and...   
***  
Twentieth-century, earth, Japan, Main Island, Tokyo, Juuban,  
Cherry Hill temple:  
  
"Rena...Serena...wake up Serena!" Raye yelled at her friend.  
"What, are you in a trance or something, Meatball Head?"   
Serena sat up straight and looked around the room. All of the  
Senshi were staring at her with concerned looks on their faces.  
Serena smiled and said: "It's nothing, I'm fine, don't worry   
about me." Luna sat up and glared at Serena, "It is their   
job to worry about you Serena. Now, since you're awake, you  
should go back to studying." Serena picked up a pillow and   
heaved it a Luna. "Yeah, right Luna. Put a sock in it."  
  
THE END (?)  
  
Well, how did you like my first fic? Yeah I know it's dark   
but, in contrast to the anime, most of the manga is. Oh,   
and I know the outer sailors weren't at the last battle,   
but I put them there, because I just wanted to mention them,  
because I think they're the coolest Senshi of all. If you   
want to find out what happens to Serenity, see Mixx manga   
vol.3. Anyway send all comments, flames, or suggestions   
to: pkprowlerpilot@scififan.com. MST this story if you want,  
I don't mind. Ja Ne!   
  



End file.
